User talk:JadePalaceGoose
Welcome! Hello, JadePalaceGoose, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Shifu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 00:11, February 6, 2011 Hi Hi, JadePalaceGoose. I will like Po. -- Tlsonic 1:02, February 21, 2011﻿ (UTC) Cute Po Picture Where did you get it? Po looks so cute as a baby! -- MasterArticaKennedy 20:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! That article was the best! -- MasterArticaKennedy 19:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree! Po does look cute as a cub! If they ever did a flashback scene of baby Po in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, maybe Woody Smith (the voice of Big Baby in ) can voice baby Po! -- TheSitcomLover 9:29, March 04, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hiya!! :) Awesome to see you on here! You'll have fun! :D BTW, you'll want to put 4 tildas underneath your text whenever you post on someone's talk page. That's your signature. :) -- FaithfulFirefly 04:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, JadePalaceGoose! XD You don't have a big role, do you? No worries! You will be gobbled up! Mwahahaha! Joking. :P -- Kailyn 04:48, March 02, 2011 (UTC) Po and Tigress Hey, JadePalaceGoose! Do you think Po and Tigress make a cute couple? Hopefully, in the upcoming TV series, Po will try to profess his love for Tigress and kiss in the end! And maybe, in one of the upcoming Kung Fu Panda films, Po and Tigress can have kids together! What do you think? -- TheSitcomLover 6:08, March 02, 2011 (UTC) Crane and Viper JadePalaceGoose, do you also think that Crane and Viper make a cute couple? Maybe in the TV series, just maybe, Crane will attempt to profess his love for Viper and kiss in the end! What chu think? -- TheSitcomLover 6:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about you, but I think Monkey and Viper would be a cute couple!MasterArticaKennedy 19:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Good point. That was what I was thinking when I saw some fanfiction stories for this couple! Re:Master Boar That's fine - just tell me the page number and I'll do it for you. :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 15:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine, don't worry about it. ;) Although I am jealous that you (as well as other users on here) actually got your book. I've still yet to receive mine... :( --'§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 15:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Not yet? Nope, not yet. And believe me, I'm not too happy about it. I preordered it from Amazon (regular, not rush delivery) a couple months ago, so you would THINK I would get it on time - apparently not. :P And yeah, the same thoughts are going through my head: is it because of where I live or the difference in business days? I don't exactly live in the middle of nowhere (these are pretty crowded suburbs!), and business days are usually the same as anywhere else. So I honestly don't know. I'm hoping it'll show up today... But although the tension is killing me, I think I mentioned once that I might not even look at it. I still want to be thoroughly impressed when I go see the movie. ;) Even still, I want to have the book ready and on my bookshelf by the time I return from the movie theater - AND perhaps I'll sneak a peek at a few other things beforehand. :) --''§ρøττεδςταr'ღ (talk) 15:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC)